


Good Dog

by 2kbugbytes



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Collar, Dog themed Morty, Guilty Wank, I've never written about R&M, Incest, M/M, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Morty knows it's bad but he loves it, My boyfriend gave me a prompt lmao, Sub Morty, incest warning, master/pet relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-12-01 01:31:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11475789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2kbugbytes/pseuds/2kbugbytes
Summary: This is my first Rick and Morty fic.I was giving my boyfriend prompts and he gave me one in return.This is NSFW, and contains incestuous thoughts. Do not read it you're bothered by any of this.





	Good Dog

**Author's Note:**

> prompt for you: morty, with a dog collar, dog ears, dog tail, possible dog paws soloing to the thought of rick
> 
>  
> 
> Morty's master is away and he's horny.

Morty let out a high-pitched whine, the tag on his collar jingling lightly from the movements of his furred glove moving up and down his flushed length. The thought of Rick on his mind, he can't stop thinking about him, why can't he stop thinking about him? This is so wrong…    
A thin line of drool pours out of Morty mouth, and lands onto his sweat-covered chest. 

Morty pants and quietly moans Rick's name, a voice full of need and guilt. The images of Rick treating him like the dog he is, treating him like the slut he knows he is, bringing him closer to the edge. The moans soon turn into chants of Rick's name. Over and over he cries out his master’s name. He can almost feel the hot breath, the strong scent of alcohol, traveling over his body.

He finally comes undone, his climax is hard, probably the hardest one he's had on his own. 

Once he catches his breath, he looks down at his gloves, fur matted with his juices. He'll have to wash these before Rick comes back…


End file.
